


Just Go

by random_nerd_posts



Series: Star Wars: Last of Us Alternate Universe [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Last of Us
Genre: Chapter: Just Go, Last of Us Kylux AU, M/M, One-Shot Prompt for Whump Discord Server, Oneshot Prompt Challenge, Prompt: Charmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_nerd_posts/pseuds/random_nerd_posts
Summary: “How far are we going to take this?” Kylo finally looked up and stood.“As far as it needs to go,” there was desperation in his voice. Kylo turned to Rey. “Where was this lab of theirs?”“Oh, Leia never said. She just said it was some place out west,” Armitage scoffed, but he knew he had to stay calm, or try to.He addressed Kylo calmly, “What are we doing here? This is not us,” Kylo looked at Armitage, angry.“What do you know about us? About me?” Armitage was starting to match his anger.“I know we are smarter than this,” Rey just stood there, watching them fight, not sure how to process the sudden outburst from the nicer and taller of the two.“Really? Well guess what, Armitage. We’re shitty people, it’s been that way for a long time,” Kylo accused, causing Armitage to snap.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Star Wars: Last of Us Alternate Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659877
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Prompt Challenge





	Just Go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Last of Us: Cinematics (Just go)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/563464) by Naughty Dog (Uploaded by Walker Inside). 



> Okay, so a group of my friends and I did a little one-shot thingy and this is mine, which is a Star Wars crossover with Last of Us. I finished this at 2:45 in the morning and had someone look it over for me. You can find their account [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KianMay_Delcam/pseuds/KianMay_Delcam).
> 
> I also want to say that this scene, as well as the one where Joel and Ellie argue in the house after Ellie runs away with Callus, is one of my favorites and makes me upset (in a good way) every time because of all emotion these people put into these characters. Also, I love strong female leads and Tess is no exception. I also tried to follow the script without copying and pasting the whole scene into word, but the dialogue is pretty much the same. So, please enjoy "Just Go" inspired by the prompt "Charmed".

It was just supposed to be a simple trip to the Capitol Building. Then back to Leia to get the damned guns and live in the Slums. Instead they’re standing in the Capitol Building with a Resistance fighter, dead.

“What happens now?” Armitage scoffed. Rey had the audacity to ask that question. She knew just as much as them, probably more, for what was supposed to happen. And she was asking the two clueless adults.

Kylo was searching the dead soldier frantically, mumbling  _ there’s got to be something _ under his breath.

Armitage was fed up; he just wanted to go back to the slums and do what Kylo suggested on their way here, taking it slow.

“What are you doing, Kylo?” Armitage asked the frantic man. Kylo didn’t move from the body, nor did he stop searching.

“Oh god. Maybe they, ah, maybe they had a map or something to tell us where they were going,” Kylo mumbled as he searched the body, Armitage scoffed. This wasn’t like Kylo. He never worried about something like this.

“How far are we going to take this?” Kylo finally looked up and stood.

“As far as it needs to go,” there was desperation in his voice. Kylo turned to Rey. “Where was this lab of theirs?”

“Oh, Leia never said. She just said it was some place out west,” Armitage scoffed, but he knew he had to stay calm, or try to.

He addressed Kylo calmly, “What are we doing here? This is not us,” Kylo looked at Armitage, angry.

“What do you know about us? About me?” Armitage was starting to match his anger.

“I know we are smarter than this,” Rey just stood there, watching them fight, not sure how to process the sudden outburst from the nicer and taller of the two.

“Really? Well guess what, Armitage. We’re shitty people, it’s been that way for a long time,” Kylo accused, causing Armitage to snap.

“No!” his voice resonated against the walls, shocking Kylo and Rey with the volume. “We are survivors.”

“This is our chance- “Armitage had it with Kylo trying to be the one with reason.

“It is over, Kylo!” Armitage screamed even louder, angry and frustrated with the whole ordeal. He wasn’t a babysitter. He just couldn’t deal with it, and here he was fighting the man he loved in front of this child that seemed to have more sense than he and Kylo had in their lifetimes. Lowering his voice, Armitage continued, “Now, we tried. Let’s go home.”

Kylo teared up again and looked down and away, towards Rey, “I’m not going anywhere,” he paused to take a small breath. “This is my last stop.”

Shrugging in slight confusion, Armitage released a sigh, “what?”

Kylo released a shuddered breath, “our luck had to run out sooner or later,” neither man noticed Rey’s eyes widening in realization, or her clenching her arm, feeling the infected wound on her arm.

At the same time, Armitage grabbed Kylo’s arm, “what are you going on about-“ Kylo yanked his arm away. Kylo then added a small “don’t fucking touch me.”

Rey huffed out a sigh, getting the men’s attention on her, “Kylo’s infected,” Armitage looked at the dark-haired man. He backed away from Kylo slowly.

“Armitage,” Kylo started.

“Let me see it,” the red-haired man said.

“I didn’t mean for this-“

“Show it to me,” Armitage demanded.

Kylo took the side of his flannel and pulled it away from his neck, revealing an already infected bite wound. Armitage gasped, he himself tearing up at the realization of it. “Oops, right?” his face was flushed with embarrassment. He then walked over to Rey and grabbed her arm, shoving the sleeve of her right arm up, revealing the bite. “This was three weeks, Armitage. I was bitten over an hour ago and it’s already worse. This is fucking real!” Releasing Rey, Kylo moved in closer to Armitage and gesturing to her as he spoke, “you have to get her to Han’s. He used to run with this crew, he’ll know where to go.”

Armitage grimaced at the name of Kylo’s father, he hated the man. He hated how similar he was to the cocky bastard, he gestured to Rey, “I refuse to do that, Kylo. That was your crusade,” he winced a little as he made the sentence in past tense. This really was Kylo’s last stop.

Kylo leaned back and then went back to his original position, “you have to,” he inched closer to Armitage, “there's enough here that you have to feel some sort of obligation to me. So, you better get her to Han’s,” he ended while pointing to Rey.

A vehicle approached the capitol building, and once it stopped, a group of soldiers spilled out of the vehicle, Armitage could feel his own dog tags from when he was with the First Order digging into his chest. They began to approach the door.

Armitage responded with a “shit,” Rey obviously scared, remained silent, and Kylo just subjected into defeat as he stated, “they’re here,” deflated as he looked out the window.

Kylo turned around towards Armitage and Rey, he locked eyes with Armitage, “I can buy you guys some time, but you have to run.”

Rey interjected, “we can’t just leave you here?”

Kylo nodded, as if Rey asked a question, “yes, you are.”

Armitage grunted angrily. Things were for once turning out the way he wanted and now they were just crumbling at his feet, just like the Starkiller plan because someone got infected and carried it to someone else. He looked Kylo dead in the eyes, he wasn’t going to let Kylo go, not yet. “There is no way that- “Kylo cut him off. Another setback.

“I will not turn into one of those things!” Kylo shouted, he paused for a second, stepping closer towards Armitage and cupped the man’s lower face. “Come on, make this easy for me,” he teared up while he finished with a kiss on the man’s left cheek and forehead.

He could fight, he wanted to fight, he needed to fight. He needed Kylo, he couldn’t lose him. He couldn’t do this. This couldn’t be his goodbye, it couldn’t. But the words died on his tongue as Kylo shoved him away.

“Just go,” Kylo shouted, releasing a heavy breath, he repeated, quieter, “just fucking go.”

Admitting the pure defeat in the argument, Armitage stepped back, “Rey- “

The girl was dripping tears, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for any of this!”

Armitage turned his head towards Rey, “get a move on.” Rey nodded as she ran through the door, away from the soldiers. Armitage looked at Kylo, forcing his eyes to stay away from the bite on his shoulder. They locked their eyes in a silent kiss goodbye and a small nod before Armitage turned and ran, closing the doors behind him. He ran up the stairs, ignoring the shots firing. He heard the noise, he heard Kylo’s yelp. He heard his death.

When he climbed the stairs, he went over to the balcony. The soldiers weren’t looking up at him, and he didn’t care. He just wanted to see Kylo one more time.

Kylo was now on the ground, lifeless. He truly wouldn’t become those monsters that they fought, and Armitage knew it was at the cost of Kylo’s own life that he was even given a chance to escape with Rey. Looking at Kylo’s lifeless form, Armitage let the tears fall because even in death, Kylo Ren was the most charming person he's ever met.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to make one last final disclaimer before you go. I do not, I repeat, do not, own anything within this story. This is me loving Kylux, Star Wars and the game The Last of Us. Please do not think I'm stealing ideas, I just came up with it and wrote it on the spot. Thank you and have a good night.
> 
> Also, please tell me if the link doesn't work, the preview won't let me see.


End file.
